The Arrow and the Shield
by Miss.Marked
Summary: No one knew they where together but now with her working closer to the team they just might be found out. The Kagome/Steve Rodgers chapters from Loving Men in Uniform story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I'm back and writing new chapters for all my stories and maybe even creating a few new ones, if you want anything specific just write me a message or put it in a review. Now on with the stories!

*Steve Rogers- Captain America

Lemon in first chapter- you've been warned.

They were tired of hiding; from their feelings, from the team, even from their pasts and how everyone thought they should be, and how he should act. Neither remembered how they got here however, they agreed that they didn't want it to end.

The sound of skin-on-skin could be heard throughout the room, moans and whimpers for more filled the air, the two bodies taking part in an ancient dance. Thrusting into her smaller frame he easily dominates her body, taking as he pleases and rewarding her by plunging deeper into her wanting form. Crying for more she claws his back, bringing him closer to her, til his hard chest met her ample one.

Pushing her further into her soft mattress they both lose themselves in each other. The moment however, is short lived as her cellphone goes off; without really thinking she picks up said item and tosses it into the corner. Smiling he continues to drive them closer to the edge, thrust for thrust she meets him till they can feel the edge of a climax. Her phone goes off again and again as they take the final plunge over. She screams his name as he pushes her further away from sanity, three thrusts later he follows her over with her name on his lips.

Both lay still as they catch their bearing, slowly coming down from their high. Her phone rings again, followed by the phone on her nightstand.

Giving her a nod he whispers, "You know he'll just keep calling till you answer."

"Yeah, or use my signal to track me."

"You might want to answer before he tracks you in person."

Nodding with a smile she picks up the phone receiver, and is immediately bombarded by an angry male voice.

"If you don't answer this damn call I'm going to track you down and train you so hard you won't sleep for a week!"

She smiles, "A week really isn't that long, I can go a lot longer than that."

"Where the hell have you been?! Why haven't you answered any of my calls?! What if it was an emergency?!"

"I'm in my apartment, I was in the tub and didn't hear my cell go off, and I'm sure if this was an emergency you would have already tracked me down and been at my door step."

"You're lying. Why?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Get here now we have a mission."

"Got it, I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes and an extremely short shower later she walked into the Avengers headquarters, walking to the debriefing room she saw Clint and Natasha outside the door.

"So where are we going?"

Clint turns, "It takes ten minutes to get from your apartment to here in this traffic flow. You're not going anywhere till you tell us what took you." Seeing her face he holds up a hand, "You've been slacking lately and you lied, both of those could cause someone to get hurt."

"Slacking how?! I've always done everything you've told me to do in the two years I've been here, nothing's changed. And I, for just once, would like to be treated like the experienced adult that I am."

"You don't think I treat you like an adult?" he looks genuinely surprised.

"No Clint, you don't, you haven't since I joined the team. You forget that you may have been here longer but I've been wielding a bow long before you were born, before any of you were born. I'm older than the Steve, you just forget because I fit in better than he does."

"Is that how you really feel, Kagome?"

"Yes. Now can we move back onto the mission please, I would like to help."

Stepping back Clint allows Kagome and Natasha to enter the briefing room, "So nice of you all to join us, apparently you all missed the memo that I make the late entrance."

"Shut it Stark," Clint snaps low before turning to Fury, "What's the news?"

"A homicidal felon has escaped a maximum security prison in Russia."

Tony tilts his head, "I don't understand how this is our problem."

"Everyone in the prison is dead. Guards and prisoners alike with no signs of a struggle and no signs of how they died." This gets the whole group to sit straighter, "Dr. Banner I would like you to get with medical personal and examine one of the bodies we collected from the scene. We will be arriving in six hours, the rest of you get what gear you'll need before we get there. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do once we find this guy?"

"Attain him at all costs; I want to question him before we decide further."

Opening her folder on the mission Kagome examines the prison photo with a low growl, feeling eyes on her she looks up at Steve, Clint, and Natasha watching her. "Sorry, it's just upsetting that we don't have anything else to go on." Natasha and Clint both turn back to their low conversation as Steve keeps contact before finally turning back to his own folder, looking at hers a few seconds longer she gets up. "I'm going to go pack."

Quickly leaving the room she goes down to her designated space and starts packing her old bow. Picking it up she smiles at all the memories it holds before setting it gently in its case. Next she moves under the bed sliding out a box of old journals, she opens a few before finding the section she's looking for.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Quickly snapping the book closed she hides it under the blanket and slides the box back under the bed before sitting back down on top, "Come in."

Slowly opening the door Steve slips in before closing the door behind him, "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome, please, what is he? You growled when you saw his picture and left so quickly that whatever he is it has to be in one of your journals." He moves to stand in front of her before dropping into a kneel. "Please let me in."

"I'm still not sure and I don't want to freak anyone out unless I know for sure." Sliding over she pulls the book out from under its cover and handing it to Steve.

He opens the book and starts reading the information compiled, "What would you need to be sure? How can you tell if this is right?"

"Based off previous experience that's my first guess, however, I'll have to check the body to be sure."

Steve smiles, "So let's go pay Dr. Banner a visit."

He goes to stand before Kagome grips his arm, pulling him back down to her level for a kiss, "You still smell like me." He smirks before pulling her up against his form in a devouring kiss.

"I didn't have time for a shower without tipping someone off, I got the call right after I left your place."

"I'm not complaining, I love the way I smell on you." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, sliding her body further against his.

"And I love the way you taste on me." He leans down to kiss her again, this time working his tongue around in her mouth. They finally pull apart when air becomes necessary and just stand in each other's arms for a minute.

"We should go see the body before we both get distracted." Pulling his hand she leads him to the door. Before releasing her hand he kisses her fingers and opens the door. Keeping conversation on the mission they start walking to the ships medical bay.

Neither noticing the two sets of eyes watching them from down the hall.

There you have it, part one in a longer set of stories.

You know what to do, read and review. Thank you and TTYL :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

Steve Part 2

Once inside the medical bay, Bruce and the medical personnel look up from their inspection of the body.

"I came down to see if I could help. Do you have any ideas yet?" Kagome walks over to the body with Steve by her side.

Bruce sighs, "We don't have anything, we've run every test we can think of and nothings popped anything. No drugs, no gas, no injection point, and his stomach content came up normal. I literally have no idea what could have done this."

"Did you examine the heart?"

"Yes, all internal organs were fine, apart from having high cholesterol he was a perfectly healthy 29 year old man."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Yeah sure, by all means, maybe you'll find something we over looked." Bruce steps back and hands her a pair of gloves.

Moving down his body she notices the soles of his feet are white as bone, slowly moving up she sees the same with his fingertips. Uncovering his chest she feels around over his heart noting the stiff flesh. Finally moving up to his head she opens his mouth, feeling around she pulls out a solid bubble.

The whole team steps forward as Bruce wonders out loud, "What is that?"

"This is what houses your soul." Looking over at the medical team the orders start to fly, "I need all the bodies checked for abnormally pale soles of their feet and a bubble in the back of their throats." The team runs around to get the tasks done.

"Wait how do you know these symptoms?"

Ignoring Bruce's question Kagome looks at Steve, "I need to call a team meeting."

"Got it, we'll meet in the conference room in ten." as Steve leaves Kagome bags the bubble before snapping off her gloves.

Before she can walk out Bruce stops her, "Kagome how do you know all this?"

"It was a run in in the past I'll explain it all at the meeting." With that she walked back to her room to get her journal.

Once she collected her journal and made her way to the conference room everyone was gathered and waiting for an explanation.

Director Fury speaks first, "The Captain called everyone in for an emergency meeting, this better have something to do with the mission."

"Yes, of course, if you'll please sit down I'll explain everything in time." Seeing him sit she looks everyone over before continuing, "Good, now, I don't want any interruptions or outburst from anyone during my explanation, so if everyone will be quite and courteous I shall continue." Seeing nods from the team she begins. "As all of you may or may not know I'm 519 years old, in 2010 on my fifteenth birthday I was taken down a well on my family's property to 500 years in the past. (Insert Inuyasha story, its way too long to type.) After the final battle I didn't get to go back home, the well closed preventing me from coming back to the future. Upon finding that out I began traveling the world and documenting everything I saw. It wasn't until 150 years after the war that I met a demon I'd never seen before, his name was Kengo and he was a shadow demon. Now like their names state they can move, kill, and even live in the shadows. But the only thing they ate were human souls, however, when they took the soul they left definable traces of the death. The soles of the victims feet and tips of their fingers become bone white, the chest cavity above the heart develops a stone hard exterior, and the sphere that houses the persons soul comes up to rest at the back of their throat." Holding up the bag with the bubble she hands it to Bruce. "These demons can live for hundreds if not thousands of years depending on how they feed; their feeding also strengthens them in speed and agility. Based on the report this guy will be fast and he will be dangerous, we're going to have to work as a team to find him and even more so to catch him. He's more than likely hiding in the woods around the area stalking and waiting for his next prey. These aren't very nice demons, he appear human so don't get to close to anyone once we get out there. You will need to always be on alert and always carry a flashlight. To capture him we'll need to surround him in light, any cracks and he can get out. Once we have him surrounded we can take him in. Any questions?"

Tony raises his hand, "How exactly will we take him in?"

"Once we have him trapped I'll put up a barrier around him so he can't escape."

"Wait what do you mean a barrier?" Bruce questions.

"With my priestess powers I can set up a pure barrier that we won't be able to escape."

Steve gets a concerned look, "Won't that drain you?"

"Yes, however, I can put some sutras up around the cell so it will be easier to maintain. It's the least I can do until we get him to Kyoto."

"What's in Kyoto?" Fury demands, not wanting to give up the bad guy.

"Kyoto holds the only prison capable of handling demons; we'll release him there to their custody."

"What makes you think they can handle demons?" Clint inquires.

"It's run by a demon." She smiles, "It's Kengo's prison."

Tony jerks up "Wait you actually trust that guy?! He's a soul eating demon!"

"And you're an earth destroying human, everyone has their differences. He does what he does for a reason; he doesn't like injustice and killing no matter who's doing it. Trust me we had discussed it long and hard when we were younger, he opened the prison over two hundred years ago when demons were still killing humans for fun and running amuck."

Steve tilts his head, "There were demons two hundred years ago?"

"Of course, how else would you explain how Napoleon's army traveled and grew so fast?" That gets surprised looks from the whole team and Kagome just shrugs. "Anyway everyone needs to get a flashlight as well as extra batteries, don't weigh yourself down with too much so you can remain faster on your feet and just relax until we land. Because once we get down there then the party starts."

"So what that's it," Clint questions, "That's all you can give us? Oh hey, this guys a demon so travel lite and bring a flashlight. Yeah, no. How do we take him out?"

"You don't, none of you have the abilities to take him in an actual fight, not even Hulk. I'm the only one who can; my priestess abilities are our only chance of taking him. So if that's everything I'm going to go relax and prepare as the rest of you should be." With that she walks out and back down to her quarters.

Sorry it took so long. You know what to do, read and review!

TTYL :)


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize that this has and is taking so long, I'm experiencing writers block on all my stories, but it seems to be getting better now so I will try to update everything soon.

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories! Lemon in chapter.

It's been an hour since the second meeting and Kagome is just finishing up the sutras when someone knocks at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come on in." she replies not looking up from the strokes on the paper.

Steve walks in, "Hey, do you need any help with anything?"

Smiling up at him she shakes her head, "Natasha came in earlier asking the same question, unfortunately, I literally have nothing you can help me with, besides this is my last one."

"Well that's a shame, we've been ordered to relax for the next few hours, and I really need your help for that." He smiles down at her.

"Well, you can come sit over here till I'm done then we can work on relaxing. How does that sound?"

"That sounds outstanding, Kagome." He sits down on her bed leaning up against the pillows and watches her work, "So what is that exactly?"

"It's a sutra, think of it like a spell paper, they can be used for many things but they're mostly used for protection. These will be used to protect us and trap the demon, once up they'll form a barrier around the person or space that they will protect. So the ones for the team will be put on under their clothing and the ones for the barrier will be put on the walls."

"So some of those are going on us?" seeing her nod her head he continues, "How do they not fall off?"

"They just don't, I don't really know how to explain it, once they're on what their protecting they don't come off till the dangers gone and they're not needed anymore." Putting her hand over the finished paper she lets some of her power slide into it.

Steve watches in amazement as her hand turns pink and the paper starts to glow, "You know I'll never get tired of seeing that."

As the glow fades she smiles at him, "I know, you tell me that almost every time you see it, but I like how you accept it."

"Come here," he reaches his hand out for her as she steps over and sits next to him, leaning down he kisses her lips softly, "It's just one more thing about you that makes you so beautiful."

Smiling up at him she kisses him again, "So, you need my help relaxing?"

He slides his hand to her hips and brings her up to straddle his waist. "Oh yes, that I most certainly do."

"Well, let's see what we can do for you, shall we?"

He reaches up and grabs the back of her neck pulling her down to his mouth, "Oh we shall."

(Beginning lemon)

The kiss starts out as sweet and innocent before it becomes a battle for dominance. Bringing his hips up, he earns a groan from Kagome before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Kagome smirks as she circles her core over his manhood, allowing him to feel how hot he makes her. Reaching up he hooks his hands under her shirt and slides it over her head before being quickly followed by her bra. Moaning he reaches up and tweaks her already hard, pebbly, nipples as she tears his shirt off and reaches for his belt. Flipping them over he starts undoing her pants and quickly slides them off before talking off his own, crawling back up the bed he peppers her legs with kisses before coming to rest at her soaking panties. Leaning forward he runs his tongue across her folds, earning a soft mewl for more, he lazily continues a few more times until Kagomes begging for more. Finally he reaches up and rips the fabric away, moaning he pushes his tongue between her wet folds to taste her essence. Working his tongue in and out he quickly brings her over the edge, climaxing she holds him to her as she calls out his name. Slowly he continues to prod his tongue until all her juices have stopped flowing, bringing her down from her high while working her back up to the next. Smiling he slides back up her body, into her waiting arms to share a mind blowing kiss. Tasting herself on him she flips them back over to straddle him once more. Rolling her hips she coats his rock hard member in her body's sweet nectar before slowly sliding him into her waiting core. Both moaning she takes him to the hilt before slowly backing him out, setting up a slow pace he pulls her down to claim her mouth with his once more. Quickly their kisses become more heated as he begins thrusting himself up to meet her. Sliding his mouth down her neck he trails kisses and nibbles until he gets to her chest. Firmly attaching himself to her left breast he sucks her nipple like a starved baby, his hand coming up to pull and tweak the other. Crying out for more Kagome moves her hips faster, hunting for release. Steve works his hips higher up into her core while he continues his assault on her breasts. Bringing his knees up he thrust deeper allowing better access as Kagome circles her hips over his. Releasing her breasts pulls her mouth down to his to swallow her moans as he feels her about to come. Gripping her hips he brings her down faster onto his member, two quick, deep, thrust later he feels her coming, her hot core squeezing around him as her liquid flows over his member. Three thrusts later he climaxes with her core milking him dry, he continues slowly thrusting into her until her core starts to relax. Slowly he stops moving till she rest on his chest and their breathing turns back to normal.

(End lemon)

Without warning the door opens and Clint walks in, "Okay, we need to talk about why you don't…" he looks at them on the bed, as Steve reaches for a blanket to cover them with, "feel like an adult." He gets a confused face before anger takes over, "When the fuck did this happen?!"

Kagome grabs her robe and slides off the bed putting it on, when it's on securely she looks back up at Clint, "Well barging into my room without knocking doesn't really help the whole "You're an adult you have your own space" thing."

Clint's face gets angrier "When did this happen, Kagome?!"

"That's none of your business, Clint."

"Oh, it's none of my business. None of my Fucking Business. You're my apprentice, damn straight this is my fucking business. You're sleeping with a member of my team, so this very much is my fucking business."

Steve who had gotten up and dressed decides to intervene, "There's no need for language like that, Clint."

"Oh, there's no need for language like that, that must not be any way to talk to a lady where you're from. Then tell me Rogers, when did you start fucking my apprentice. Answer me that huh."

"Clint. Enough." Kagome takes a step forward.

"And after all this time we thought you were still so torn up about the girl you left behind, just for you to be caught sneaking around and screwing, Kagome. Claiming to be the team leader for good, while you've been lying about everything…"

"Get out." Clint whips around to Kagome, "Get Out Now, Barton. If you want to take this out on me that's fine but don't take this out on Steve. Just because you weren't paying attention, like you should have been doesn't mean you get to take this out on others."

"Paying attention like I should have been, you should have never even crossed this line to begin with Kagome. I told you when you first came to me that everyone in this team is off limits, and you deliberately go behind my back with The Captain. Don't go blaming me for not paying attention when you break the one real rule I give you. As soon as you fuck anyone on the team, you fuck up the whole team. You only have yourself to blame for this."

Kagome just gets a hard look in her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, "Then I'm no longer on the team." Both Steve and Clint stare at her in surprise, "After this mission I'm done, you can drop me off at Kengo's with the prisoner once we catch him. But until then, this is still my room. Get out." She turns around and goes into the bathroom without waiting to hear what else he had to say.

Turning to glare at Steve, Clint leaves the room.

So tell me what you think.

Read, request, and review.

Thanks for the patience and TTYL :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! A new chapter for this story Sugar0o is going to love me. J

 **Last time**

Kagome just gets a hard look in her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, "Then I'm no longer on the team." Both Steve and Clint stare at her in surprise, "After this mission I'm done, you can drop me off at Kengo's with the prisoner once we catch him. But until then, this is still my room. Get out." She turns around and goes into the bathroom without waiting to hear what else he had to say.

Turning to glare at Steve, Clint leaves the room.

 **This time**

Kagome turns to look at herself in the mirror, sighing before starting the shower.

Knock. Knock.

"Kagome, can I come in?" Steve asks through the door.

"Yeah, come on in, Steve."

Opening the door he steps inside, closing the door behind him, "I'm sorry, Kagome"

She gives him a sad smile, "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. Clint's right, I fucked up."

"What?! No don't say that." He steps closer to her reaching out to take her hand.

"No, it's true. He did give me the rules two years ago; no slacking off and no sleeping with the team members. And then I met you, someone who was normal and kind and I wouldn't have to worry about you dying anytime so. After the history I've had I never thought I would have that. So yes I got close to you and before I could even stop and think about the team we got physical, and God that was nice. But I didn't ever stop and think I only ever tried to find time to be with you." She rubs her face, "You know, Sesshomaru told me before I ever accepted this job not to get too attached, he never liked Clint. And Clint's luck he's never had to have a sit down with Sesshomaru. Now I have to call him and tell him he was right, the only sentence Sesshomaru ever wants to hear from me, so that should be fun." Shaking her head she looks down at the sink, without saying anything Steve wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. Rubbing soothing circles as she starts to cry. After a few minutes she pulls away, "Sorry, I'm better now."

He tilts her face to look at him, "You have nothing to be sorry about, it's as much my fault as it is yours. Don't worry too much, we'll get through this."

Kagome leans up and gently kisses him, "Yeah, your right, you should probably go shower and put on your uniform. I'm going to do the same then call Sesshomaru and Kengo."

He nods before kissing her again, "Okay, but if you need me you know where I am." he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Kagome just sighs and she takes off her robe and gets in the shower. 30 minutes later she gets out feeling better and refreshed, putting her robe back on she walks out to her closet. Taking one of her cat suits off the hanger she slides it on then her boots, finally dressed she grabs her phone. Typing in the number she sends the call and waits for him to pick up.

Two rings in he picks up, "Imouto."

"Sesshomaru, we have a mission evolving a shadow demon."

"However the mission is not what troubles you."

She smiles at how well he knows her, "It's going to be my last mission, I'm done after they drop of the demon. We're planning on taking him to Kengo's prison."

"Imouto, what has happened?"

She starts to get teary eyed, "Clint found out." She could sense the difference in him.

"Where are you picking up the demon?" she quickly tells him the coordinates, "What time are you arriving?"

She looks over at the clock, "In three hours."

"Very well, I shall meet you when you land."

"Thank you, Oniisan." She could almost see his nod of approval in her head and the line went dead.

Smiling to herself she goes into her contacts for Kengo's number, calling him and telling him about the demon situation he assures her that he will be prepared for when they arrive. Finally feeling better and back in control she heads out to speak with Director Fury.

Walking into the main control room she sees him up on his podium, "Director Fury, I need to converse with you."

He looks over at her, "Would it be about the mission," he puts his arms behind his back, "or would it be about the fact that I just had to send agents to separate Barton and Rodgers for fighting in the halls?"

She doesn't even think as she steps forward, "Is Steve alright?"

"The fact that Barton has been your mentor for two years and you asked about the health of Rodgers lets me know why it happened."

She gets a stern look before taking a step back, "This is my last mission."

The whole control room goes silent, "I don't think you understand how the Avengers operate Higurashi."

"Sesshomaru will be meeting us in Russia. If you would like to discuss that with him then by all means, but this will be my last mission."

He locks his jaw, "And what do you plan on doing about Barton and Rodgers?"

"Steve and I have an understanding." she turns around to leave.

"And Barton?"

She stops mid step, "Clint made up the rules, he's the reason why I'm leaving." with that she continues walking out the door.

Two hallways over, walking towards the labs Natasha steps next to her, neither faltering a step, "Go ahead and ask Nat, I know you now. If you didn't know a half hour ago then you found out five minutes ago when I all but confirmed it for Fury."

Natasha shrugs, "My sources say that Fury's pissed but it's to be expected. You're really the only one of us who can get out without having to die." Kagome stops and looks at her, "So how long had it been going on? Clint was right to be surprised, even I had no idea about it."

"Six months, it got physical a few weeks later. How bad is he?"

"Bad but most of it is just anger because you didn't tell him."

"Where you there when the fight started?"

Natasha breaks eye contact, "They both needed to get it out of their systems before the mission."

Kagome smiles, "Did it work?"

Natasha smiles back, "A bit, they're not as bad as they were now."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but you should still go talk to him."

Kagome's smile fades, "To be honest I just want to get this mission over with and move on."

"You know I'll never understand how you can take down demons for hundreds of years and you're too afraid of Clint not accepting that you may also be right about something."

"It took a lot for me to let someone besides Sesshomaru be in charge, you know? After Inu I never wanted anyone else to be able to see me as a disappointment. So with Clint, Sesshomaru and I discussed the pros and cons so I agreed to come here and be his apprentice. He never even had to sit down with Sesshomaru. But then I came here and met all of you, and met Steve to be honest based on history alone it was bound to happen."

"Yeah, you're both out of place and old."

Kagome rolls her eyes, "Thanks Nat."

"But you really should try to talk to him about it."

"Fine. I'll go after I talk to Bruce about a box for our demon."

"You may just be lucky, Tony just left for his rooms so now's your chance." Smiling they both make their way into the lab.

Bruce looks up from a microscope, "Kagome, Natasha."

"Hi Bruce, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

He fully sits up, "Sure, what do you need?"

"A box, preferably a light box but any kind will do really, I'm going to put sutras on it so it can hold our demon. If you can't make one though that's fine too I can just hold him."

"How big do you want the box?"

"Eight by three by three"

"I can see what I can do but Tony's really the best one to talk to about building things."

The door opens and Tony walks in, "Who's building what?"

Bruce gestures to Kagome, "Kagome wants to know if you can build a eight by three by three light box before we land."

Tony looks over at Kagome and smiles, "Sure, if she can answer a few questions first."

Kagome glares at Tony as Bruce looks confused, Natasha speaks up, "You can have one question Stark then you build the box."

"Deal. So how long have and caps lock been hooking up?"

Kagome sighs and brings her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "That's it? That's your question?"

"Well I was going to ask why him and not me but you know, first things first."

"Wait," Bruce looks at both confused, "What's going on?"

Tony smiles, "You haven't heard? Kagome here has been shacking up with our very own Captain America."

"Seriously."

"Yes, seriously we've been together for six months."

"Oh no, I wasn't talking to you that was for Tony." He looks at Tony sternly, "Who the members of our team are seeing, be it romantic or not are seriously none of anyone else's business. This isn't high school, it doesn't matter."

Tony's face drops, "Wait are you telling me that you don't want to know how capsicle gets down in the bedroom?"

"No, I don't want to know, and unless you've been invited to join then it shouldn't matter."

Tony's smile came back as he turns back to Kagome, she just scuffs at him, "Seriously, you're so much like your father it's disgusting."

"You knew my dad?"

"Yes, I met him during the War, he stood up for me against some drunk, racist, pigs. Then he turned around and asked if I was going to thank him properly. He seemed like a good man, proper thinking not included."

Tony looks away, taking a breath before looking back, "So a light box, got it." with that he got to work.

Kagome just shakes her head and sends a smile in thanks over to Bruce as she and Natasha go to find Clint.

I hope you loved it and you know what to do RR&R

TTYL J


	5. Unfortunate Story Hiatus

Dear readers and fellow authors alike,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

Why?

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

thebuystock . org

talkfictions . com

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!

HOW TO REPORT

1- Go here: google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these b***. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

I would like to thank Aeris Aimara Ciren for bringing this to my attention and allowing me to spread this message along. And I would like to assure everyone that while I may not be posting new chapters I will still be writing and waiting for the "okay" to post again.

 **Please spread this word like wild fire and lets burn those f**kers down.**


End file.
